Almost Gone
by you-dig-okay
Summary: 'It s okay kid, don t sweat it, I'm doing it for Johnny, all for Johnny' I think as I pull the trigger of my unloaded gun. Based on the song 'August Is Over' from We The Kings.


Hey, so I hope you like this, I love this song so much but I love Dally even more.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Dally and Johnny wouldn't be dead. All credits go to S.E. Hinton and We The Kings.

* * *

><p><em>Say a prayer, the summer nights are dead the fall is coming. We were careless hearts who got caught up in this.<em>

I wish I could pray, but I know there is no god up there, there's no fucking god to help now, if it were one Johnny weren't here, dying. The cold is starting, I was careless and let him in, and he was careless and got into that burning church, for what? To save some goddamn children! We got caught up in this and now we are paying the price.

_Please stay, won't you stay tonight?_

''Hey Johnny, we win'' I told him and I could hear my voice weakening with the sight of him. Please stay Johnny, but I wasn't about to say that, I was Dallas Winston for fuck's sake! I don't get weak, I don't get caught up with people, I don't love anyone but myself and I absolutely don't fucking cry!

_Breathe in deep and say goodbye. The saddest song I'll ever write for anyone, anytime._

''Stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold'' he took a deep breath and said his last words, his goodbye. Goodbye? NO! Fuck No!

''Johnny?'' I screamed at him, he wasn't dying! He couldn't he was only 16! He could not fucking die! No! I felt rage take over me, I wanted to kill someone, anyone, I'd kill that fucker, good-for-nothing soc if he wasn't already dead. And over that, over all that rage, it was another feeling; sadness, something I hadn't felt in so many time, since I was a stupid kid crying because his motherfucking dad left.

_Breathe in deep before I say. I can feel us slip away. You're almost gone, you're good as gone._

''Don't die on me Johnny!'' I took a deep breath trying to fight down all this feelings, all this fucking feelings that won't let me think straight, turning all this motherfucking sadness into anger, into rage, into hunger for death. I can feel it slip away, the sadness is going away, just as Johnny, almost gone, 16 years old and he is almost gone, just as good as gone.

_I deny that tomorrow you'll be gone and so far from me. It's something strange. Never love the same way._

Please, keep breathing. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He isn't dead! He can't! I hit the wall trying to release some of my anger but it didn't help at all, I was about to explode. So I run, out of the hospital and into the street, I could hear the kid screaming after me but I didn't stop. He isn't dead, he'll be here tomorrow. But he won't, he is far, far away from here, from me, don't worry Johnny it won't be long, I promise. It's something strange, wanting to die, having this need to be released, I have something better to look forward than this shit I call life, I gotta go look for Johnny. The cops are getting near, my body is full of adrenaline and I run as fast as I can, man if only I was as fast as the kid, but it's not about speed, it's about force, about getting what I want, because I'm Dallas Winston and I always get what I want, and if it's death what I want I'll get it, don't sweat it.

_We can try to drown it out but it never stops breathing. We can take it all in but it never slows down._

''Ponyboy!'' I say but I know he doesn't hear me, he is too far but running fast as hell, man that kid is good. I could try to drown it out but it'll would always be there, it would never stop, I can take it all in but It'll never slow down, this fucking pain, this fury, this emptiness, no matter what I do Johnny will still be gone, dead, never coming back.

_You're almost gone, you're good as gone. August is over, we're not the reason. August is over._

''Ponyboy'' I say but he doesn't hear me. 'It's okay kid, don't sweat it, I'm doing it for Johnny, all for Johnny' I think as I pull the trigger of my unloaded gun, the cops pull the trigger that would set me free, a lot of them, millions of bullets all setting me free, I'm almost gone. I feel the sharp pain in my right side, but I still run, run and run, another bullet, this one gets me to my knees, but I won't die like this, I get up with my last energies but they get me again, I'm as good as gone, this is over, over.


End file.
